ChanBaek Compilation Stories
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [Part IV : Words That Hurt Me] Cerita tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berstatus sebagai Guru dan Siswa; Tetangga dekat dengan selisih 6 tahun./[CHANBAEK's Shounen-ai Fict]
1. Chapter 1 : Beautiful Target

**Beautiful Target (Shou-ai version)**

* * *

Title : Beautiful Target

Author : Shouda Shikaku

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Comedy, Fluff

Rating : K+ menuju T+ /dirajam/ (**3k+ = 3.735 words**)

Length : oneshoot /dor/

Recommended Song : B1A4 – Beautiful Target Japanese Version

Cast : EXO – K

**Park Chanyeol (who character likes Jung Jinyoung)**

**Byun Baekhyun (who character likes a Girl)**

**Oh Sehun (who character likes Gong Chanshik)**

**Kim Joonmyeon (who character likes 'Shin Dongwoo')**

**Kim Jongin (who character likes Baro 'Cha Sunwoo')**

**Do Kyungsoo (who character likes Sandeul 'Lee Junghwan')**

**Kim Jongdae /Just Mention xD/**

**Byun Min Hyun a.k.a Shika xD/Just Mention OK?/**

* * *

_Disclaimer : **Plot murni dari Shika, MV Beautiful target murni milik B1A4 dan MW Ent. Sebagai management yang menaungi mereka, Member masing-masing Boyband milik Allah Swt, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan diri mereka sendiri.. ChanBaek saling melengkapi dan memiliki /plak/**_

**_Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, alur ngebut kek Kereta express -_- DLDR! NO Bash (karena Shika alergi yang kek begituan -_- /ditabok/)! No flame! No copycat.._**

* * *

**Happy Readingggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg~~~~~ /tebar bunga flamboyan/**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul Park_South Korean; 03.15 p.m. KST**

Lima orang remaja nampak asyik dengan obrolan mereka. Berbagai lelucon, hujatan, bahkan ucapan yang berniat menjatuhkan terlontar begitu saja dari bibir masing-masing.

Tak jauh dari mereka, sebuah mobil sport merah terparkir mulus tanpa hambatan sama sekali. Yup, mobil itu milik salah satu dari kelima remaja itu.

Disebelah ujung paling kanan, namja tertua Kim Joonmyeon namanya. Anak dari pemilik Kim Corp. Mengenakan pakaian kasual yang sungguh membuat beberapa yeoja yang berpapasan dengannya hanya mampu menunduk dengan pipi merona. Namja dengan julukan _angelic smile_ dan _guardian angel_ itu memang sangat ramah, apalagi dengan pembawaannya yang tenang mampu membuat siapapun mampu bertahan lama – meski hanya – memandangnya.

Disusul kemudian disebelah kiri Joonmyeon ada namja mungil nan manis bernama Do Kyungsoo. Putra dari pemilik cafe ternama di Seoul. Namja mungil pemalu namun terkadang bersikap kemayu(?). Banyak namja seme maupun yeoja agresif yang menginginkannya yang begitu polos dan lugu :3

Sementara itu, disebelah kiri Kyungsoo ada namja tan – eksotis – bernama Kim Jongin. Suara berat dan tubuh semampainya terkadang menipu beberapa orang -_-

Yeah.. dia adalah magnae ke-2 di komplotan tersebut. Putra dari Kim Youngwoon, seorang direktur Rumah Sakit dengan taraf internasional terbesar di Korea Selatan. Namja _easy going _dengan bakat menari yang sangat – sangat luar biasa. Termasuk anggota yang jahil bersama real magnae komplotan mereka.

Nah, ini dia sang tokoh utama kita (?) Park Chanyeol. Namja dengan rambut merah dan bertubuh tinggi semampai yang duduk disebelah kiri Jongin. Ah.. jangan lupakan kemampuannya dalam bidang rapping, beatbox bahkan memainkan beberapa instrumen.

Tak ayal membuatnya mendapat predikat _prince of school_. Putra dari Park Yoochun, seorang profesor yang termasyhur di bumi Korea Selatan bahkan publik Jepang pun tak sungkan untuk menawarkan kontrak atas penemuan-penemuannya. Dan err.. bakat Yoochun ternyata menurun pada Chanyeol yang menguasai ilmu sains.

Dan yang terakhir, namja termuda a.k.a Magnae dan duduk di Kanan paling ujung, Oh Sehoon. Namja dengan segudang pesona putra dari aktor legendaris Daniel Oh.

Back to the story..

Saat ini kelima komplotan sebangsa dan setanah air itu kian terlarut dalam obrolan mereka. Canda tawa khas remaja kian merebak, membuat beberapa gadis dan namja berstatus uke memekik tertahan. Mereka terpesona oleh penampilan Chanyeol dkk.

"hyung, bagaimana pun juga, kau harus bisa membuat Park Ahjussi bangga atas karyamu.." seloroh sang magnae di sambut senyum manis dari Park Chanyeol.

"tentu saja Hun-a~ aku yakin jika appa merasa bangga memiliki putra yang tampan dan genius sepertiku.."

"well, kita lihat saja nanti.. apakah appamu akan membanggakanmu atau justru menendangmu.." Suho memotong pembicaraan absurd antar kedua dongsaeng-nya disambut tawa menggelegar dari Kim Jongin.

"aigoo... aku pasti dengan senang hati menampungmu hyung... hahaha"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Ayolah... mereka sudah terbiasa melontarkan lelucon – lelucon yang seperti itu. Tiba – tiba dari tikungan seberang jalan sana...

Deg

Deg

Deg

Degup jantung Chanyeol berpacu, seiring dengan teralihnya fokus dari pemuda tampan itu. Waktu serasa terhenti disaat iris bulatnya menangkap sesosok namja cantik nan manis berhodie putih yang melintas begitu saja.

Surai hitamnya berkilauan di bawah teriknya mentari musim semi, dan bergerak seirama dengan hembusan sang angin.

Mata sabitnya terbentuk indah tatkala senyum manis terpahat sempurna di bibir tipis plum-nya.

Chanyeol benar – benar di ambang batas kesadarannya. Ya Tuhan! Apakah itu malaikat-Mu yang kebetulan tersesat di dunia fana ini?_batinnya menjerit heran.

Bola mata bulat milik Chanyeol terus bergulir mengikuti pergerakan sang namja cantik. Perlahan, terus perlahan.. langkah pendek sang namja manis kian membuat Park Chanyeol yang terkenal cuek terhipnotis.

Tampak kerlipan bintang-bintang yang mengelilingi namja cantik yang nampak berkilau itu – dalam fantasi Chanyeol sebenarnya ._. –

Namja itu terus melenggak-lenggokan tubuh mungilnya di trotoar bak pesolek yang berlaga di panggung catwalk, mengundang perhatian sang pangeran Park.

"...hahaha.. lalu kemudian Jongdae hyung dengan emosi menyiram kepala Min Hyun yang memang sudah menjahili-nya.."

"aigooo... aku jadi ingat bagaimana Min Hyun terus mengolok Jongdae hyung..."

"..."

"dan dan ohh... hahhaha.. ekspresi Jongdae hyung benar-benar menggelikan, iya kan, Chan hyung?"

"..."

Sehun mengernyit. Ia bingung kenapa Chanyeol tak merespon pertanyaan Jongin. Ia pun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol lamat-lamat dan perlahan mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan Jongin yang agak kesal karena di abaikan. Hey, siapapun benci diabaikan bukan?

"hyung, Ya~ Chan hyung~!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"..."

"YAA!" suara Jongin yang menggelegar membuat hyung-nya dan magnae – kecuali Chanyeol tentu saja – menutup telinga mereka serempak.

'_apa sih si hitam ini lakukan?'_

'_Aigoo~ Kkamjjong hyung membuat jendela gedung perkanton diseberang sana bergetar ._.'_

'_Jonginie merusak suasana ._.'_

'_hitam sialan! Akan ku buat kau menderita karena merusak wajah tampanku -_-' _/Ok ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali -_-/

Kira – kira begitulah pemikiran – pemikiran nista yang sempat mampir ke otak empat remaja tersebut. Empat remaja? Ya, karena Chanyeol masih terlarut dengan bergudang – gudang fantasi dalam otaknya.

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Chanyeol's mini laboratory; Park Family's House_Gangnam, 07.00 a.m. KST**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sejak kejadian dimana Chanyeol terhipnotis oleh sesosok namja manis dengan surai kelamnya yang melintas begitu saja didepannya.

Kini, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya kembali bercengkerama namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk disebuah tribun mini terus tertawa terbahak karena lelucon yang Joonmyeon lontarkan. Sementara sang magnae – Sehun – memainkan beberapa nada dengan sebuah gitar akustik berwarna metalik dipangkuannya.

Joonmyeon memainkan sebuah boneka teddy bear digenngamannya. Ia mulai berceloteh, mengolok teman – temannya; menirukan beberapa ucapan dengan suara kecil (jika ingin readers bayangkan, suara Suho appa sama dengan suara yang ia keluarkan /?/ dalam video **13_7_2013 EXO - intro animal sound imitation younha starry night**)

Tentu saja tingkah konyol Joonmyeon mengundang tawa heboh dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menggeleng ringan mendapati kelakuan ajaib hyung-hyungnya.

Sementara di tengah ruangan, tepatnya di depan meja besar tempat berbagai macam percobaan yang melibatkan bahan – bahan kimia tentu saja; seorang Park Chanyeol nampak melamun. Fikirannya terus memutar adegan dimana ia melihat namja cantik itu.

Bayangan wajah imut sang namja terus menari-nari di ingatannya, belum lagi disaat namja mungil itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.. Ya Tuhan~ Chanyeol merasa di ambang kesadaran!

Kyungsoo yang tadinya terus terbahak, menghentikan tawanya. Ia langsung memberi kode agar teman-temannya menghentikan tingkah absurd masing-masing. Jemarinya tergerak, dan mulai menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang kini senyum-senyum sendiri -_-

"apa Chanyeol sudah gila?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

"entahlah hyung... tapi bisa saja jika ia masih terbayang – bayang oleh namja cantik yang kemarin kita lihat di taman, bukan?" seloroh Sehun sembari menepuk – nepuk kecil gitar di pangkuannya.

"ahh~ iya... aku baru ingat! Bukankah uri Chanyeol jatuh dalam pesona namja cantik itu, eoh?" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan ._.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya malas. Ia nampak mengedirkan pandangan onyx tajamnya kesekeliling ruangan. Dan, bingo! Fokusnya terhenti disaat ia melihat sebuah buku tua yang tergeletak di rak mini yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"hey, hyung~! Lihat apa yang aku temukan.." kekehnya sembari mulai mendekati rak dan mengambil buku tersebut.

"itu apa Jonginie hyung~?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"mollayong~ magnae. Hyung juga baru melihatnya" Ok, kedua magnae itu dalam mode akur rupanya ._.

"buka saja jika penasaran~!" seru Kyungsoo antusias.

"Joonmyen hyung.. ottokhae?" tanya Jongin.

"aku setuju dengan pendapat Kyungie.."

Mereka menggangguk – angguk kecil. Dengan perlahan mereka membuka halaman – halaman buku dengan cemas. Hei, baru kali ini bukan mereka membaca sebuah buku tua? Salah – salah buku itu berisi mantra kutukan bagaimana?_pikiran nista Jongin menyambangi.

"AHA!" pekikan nyaring seorang Do Kyungsoo membuat semuanya terlonjak, termasuk Chanyeol yang hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, mengelus dada bidangnya yang sempat berguncang (?) karena teriakan melengking dari namja mungil bermarga Do tersebut.

"hyungie~ Chanyeol hyung~" panggil Jongin bersemangat.

"ada apa, hm?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan senyum yang dari tadi terus mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Joonmyeong ambigu.

"bantuan? Apa wajahku menunjukan jika aku butuh bantuan?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"yeah... itu benar.."

"ap_"

"kami bisa membantumu mendekati namja itu.." Sehun menyeringai.

"bagaiman_"

"Hyung... kami punya solusinya.."

"terserah"

Hohoho.. park Chanyeol pasrah karena ucapannya selalu di potong oleh teman-teman absurdnya.

"jadi, bantuan seperti apa yang kalian tawarkan..?"

"hyung bisa menemukannya disini..." Jongin tersenyum sembari menyodorkan sebuah catatan menarik.

"apa maksud_ Hey!... Ramuan.. Cinta?" Chanyeol terbelalak.

"yeah... ramuan untuk membuat namja manis itu terpikat padamu.." sambung Joonmyeon semangat.

Chanyeol terdiam. Otaknya terus memproses kejadian – kejadian yang mungkin akan menghiasi hari-harinya mendatang jika dan namja manis itu menjalin sebuah hubungan...

~blush

Pipinya memerah sampai ke telinga lebarnya. Baru membayangkannya ia sudah gemas. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan.

"err.. baiklah aku akan mencobanya.." gumam Chanyeol.

"seriously? Yeah~ kau hebat hyung, kami akan mendukungmu!" – Sehun.

"aku bahkan akan mentraktirmu jika kau berhasil, Yeol!" – Joonmyeon.

"aku akan memasakkan makanan favoritmu 7 hari kedepan!" – Kyungsoo.

"yeah, dan aku kan meminjamkan referensi untuk making love-mu dengan namja itu" – Jongin

Plak

"maksudku aku akan mendukungmu ^^v" – Jongin dengan menngelus pipinya yang merah; bekas tamparan Kyungsoo.

"dasar mesum!" umpat keempat temannya.

"he..he...he..." tawa Jongin sumbang.

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol memulai eskperimennya. Ia nampak mencampurkan beberapa cairan kimia, dari yang berwarna biru, merah, dan ungu. Konsentrasi cairan yang terlalu tinggi terkadang menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal yang membuat keempat temannya hanya mampu menunggu dengan cemas.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam lebih Chanyeol bergelut dengan cairan – cairan yang kadang membuat Sehun mengumpat; selesai juga. Yeah, FYI.. jika Chanyeol sudah bergelut dengan cairan itu bisa saja ia lupa diri -_-.

Teman-teman Chanyeol mendekati Chanyeol. Mereka nampak H2C (Harap-harap Cemas). Dan tepat disaat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya...

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Tara! Aku berhasil membuatnya~!" girang Chanyeol sembari mengangkat sebuah botol kristal bening, memperlihatkan cairan berwarna merah muda.

Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyeon menatap kagum kearah hasil eksperimen Chanyeol. Mereka terus melontarkan pujian yang membuat Chanyeol merendah. Oh, Jongin yang tersadar langsung menginterupsi.

"hyung, bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?" usul Jongin antusias.

"mencobanya? Ah iya.. tentu saja... lalu siapa yang dengan sukarela menjadi kelinci percobaanku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Keadaan berubah hening. Hanya suara letupan cairan juga air mendidih yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Entahlah, tiba – tiba muncul keraguan dalam hati mereka.

"kau saja, Hun~a.." seloroh Joonmyeon.

"ah.. iya, aku sangat bersedia hyung^^" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia segera mengarahkan ramuan yang ternyata parfum tersebut. Dengan hati – hati, ia menyemprotkan isi dari botol ke arah Sehun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det_

Twitch twitch..

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Hyung-hyungnya hanya menanti dengan cemas bagaimana hasil dari eksperimen pertama Chanyeol. Jika berhasil, bahkan teman-teman Chanyeol berencana untuk memasarkan parfum temuan Chanyeol. Hmmm.. otak bisnis mereka langsung jalan rupanya -_-

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Eoh, Chnayeol jadi menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup tanpa ia sadari.

Set~

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, begitu pula dengan komplotannya yang lain. Secara tiba-tiba magnae mereka – Sehun tentu saja – mencekik Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang kental akan ekspresi penuh kebencian. Bahkan Sehun mengguncang keras tubuh Chanyeol yang masih ia cekik.

"Ya~ uhuk! Sehun~a... apa yang uhuk kau lakukanhhh?" nafas Chanyeol tercekat.

"..." Sehun tak menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol, bahkan makin mengeratkan cekikannya.

"Yaa! Hunn~a! Bukankah kau sangat menyayangi Chanyeol hyung, eoh? Bentak Kyungsoo sembari berusaha setidaknya mengendurkan cekikan Sehun. Joonmyeon pun berusaha menarik tangan Sehun yang lain.

"..." Sehun justru kian melotot dengan kilat mata yang penuh dengan emosi.

BUGH!

Sebuah hantaman keras membuat suasana yang tadinya dilanda kepanikan, berangsur tenang. Tubuh jangkung Sehun yang nyaris ambruk langsung Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo amankan.

Dibelakangnya, Jongin memeluk erat buku tebal yang Chanyeol gunakan sebagai pedoman untuk membuat Parfum cin_ ah.. labih tepatnya Parfum benci. Yup, penemuan pertama yang gagal...

Dan memakan korban seorang Oh Sehun yang kehilangan kesadarannya, setelah Jongin memukulkan buku itu di kepalanya.

Ckck..

"kau membuat ramuan benci, hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"seperti yang kau lihat.." Chanyeol lemas.

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_Dua Hari kemudian..._

Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan cairan – cairan yang sama dengan dua hari yang lalu, hanya saja Chanyeol memperbarui jumlah takaran pada komposisi yang tercatat rapi di buku. Dengan telaten dan penuh keyakinan, ia terus mencampurkan cairan itu. Ia tidak ingin dongsaeng, atau siapapun yang menjadi kelinci percobaannya kali ini tersakiti hanya karena eksperimennya. Ingat Sehun? Anak itu bahkan demam dua hari – sampai hari ini berarti – karena pukulan Jongin sebenarnya -_-

Chanyeol terus fokus pada pekerjaannya. Bahkan, ia melewatkan jam istirahat dan jam makannya. Ia jadi sangat terobsesi guna mencapai harapan dan cintanya. Kita beri applause untuk perjuangan pangeran gigi kita ._.

Sementara itu...

Jongin, Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, dan sang magnae Sehun nampak asyik di kamar Chanyeol. Mereka memainkan _Table mini soccer _dengan Joonmyeon dan Jongin melawan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka terus memekik heboh, disertai cacian bermaksud menjatuhkan mental masing – masing lawan. Jangan ditiru -_-

Tak berapa lama, muncullah Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang manis di wajah tampannya. Tangan kanannya nampak menggenggam sebotol parfum berwarna merah muda – lagi –

"yeoreobeun~! Aku berhasil memperbaiki komposisinya!" seru Chanyeol berapi – api

"eoh, kau sudah selesai, hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya; pertanda jika ia belum terlalu sehat sebenarnya.

"nde, sekarang siapa yang mau mencobanya?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"..." semuanya bungkam.

Tanpa basa – basi, Chanyeol langsung menyemprotkan cairan parfumnya kearah Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berdiri didekatnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det_

"hai tampan~!"

Keempat namja yang lainnya melotot. Kyungsoo... berubah menjadi sosok genit, dengan mata bulatnya yang terus mengedip tanpa jeda, jangan lupakan tingkahnya yang terus menggigit bibir bawahnya seduktif, dan tubuh mungilnya yang tiba – tiba sudah terduduk dengan gaya manja di papan permainan.

Jemarinya yang gemulai mulai mengelus wajah tampan Chanyeol yang langsung mundur dan lari terbirit – birit disusul oleh Sehun. Tinggalah sang magnae kedua dengan peluh dingin yang terus mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Jonginie~... kau makin tampan aihh~" goda Kyungsoo sembari mengelus rahang tegas Jongin

"err.." Jongin hanya bergidik ngeri.

Kyunngsoo yang kemudian melompat membuat Joonmyeon sempat melotot kaget. Ia bahkan nyaris terkencing – kencing saking tidak kuat menghadapi kelakuan Kyungsoo yang menjadi. Ia langsung terbirit disusul Jongin kemudian.

Demi Tuhan! Jongin merasa geli dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia mencintai Kyungsoo, jika tingkahnya begini ia lebih baik amnesia saja.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum genit, kemudian meraih sebuah kikir kuku dari saku belakang celana jins yang ia kenakan. Dengan gaya bak putri ia mulai mengikir kuku indahnya.

Bisa disimpulkan, bukan? Parfum kedua Chanyeol gagal total!

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah berulangkali mengubah takaran pada catatan itu. Ia nyaris putus asa, sampai ia teringat senyum manis namja itu.

"kau pasti berhasil mendapatkannya, Park Chanyeol! Semangat!"

**Keeseokan harinya...**

Teman – teman Chanyeol kembali berkunjung. Kini mereka bahkan mulai merusuh di kamar Chanyeol yang memang menyerupai game center. Yeah, desain kamarnya yang seperti itu merupakan hadiah dari appanya setelah Chanyeol berhasil menyabet gelar juara umum di perlombaan Kimia tingkat Internasional yang diadakan di Oxford, Inggris 3 tahun silam.

Kini, mereka tampak terlarut dengan permainan bilyard yang mereka mainkan sejam 3 jam yang lalu. Sesekali Jongin bersorak heboh disaat kekasihnya, Kyugsoo berhasil mencetak point. Yup, Kyungsoo sudah sembuh dari 'ehem' tingkat agresifnya.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol kembali mengagetkan mereka dengan senyum yang teramat lebar. Ditangannya, lagi – lagi ada sebotol parfum yag entah mengapa membuat teman-temannya mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"nah, yang ini pasti berhasil.." gumam Chanyeol senang.

Semua teman-teman Chanyeol membulatkan mereka, bersamaan dengan berderingnya alarm peringatan di otak mereka agar segera menyingkir.

**Flashback On_**

**Joonmyeon, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan mengendap – endap memasuki ruangan paling tertutup di kamar Chanyeol. Mini Laborat-nya tentu saja.**

**Tak perlu berfikir panjang, tangan jahil mereka mulai berkerja memasukkan dan mencampurkan cairan – cairan yang ada. Mereka berharap racikan mereka bisa lebih sempurna dari Chanyeol.**

**Blup**

**Blup**

**Tapi bagi Joonmyeon, ia merasakan insting-nya justru menjeritkan hal – hal negatif. Ia terus berkutat hingga derit pintu kaca membuat mereka kocar – kacir meninggalkan ruangan tanpa Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan mereka.**

**Terlambat bagi Jongin yang kebetulan belum mengembalikan pipet yang ia pegang.**

**Hup!**

**Ia langsung meringkuk di tribun mini, dan ajaibnya Chanyeol tak menyadari keberadaannya dan justru kembali berkutat dengan cairan dihadapannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Jongin langsung terbirit – birit meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan detak jantung yang menggila.**

**Flashback End_**

Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menyemprotkan parfum itu kearah Jongin yang entah kenapa meronta – ronta. Dan wwoofff~

"hahahahahahahahaha..." tawa Jongin tiba-tiba meledak.

"huh, kau kenapa Jonginie?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"hahahahahahaha... hahahahahha" tawa Jongin justru kian heboh.

Dengan berat hati ketiga temannya membopong (?) tubuh Jongin menuruni tangga penghubung kamar Chanyeol dengan ruang keluarga. Meninggalkan Si Jangkung Park yang membatu di tempatnya.

Huhuhu... gagal maning deh -_- /poor Chanyeol/

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol pantang menyerah. Kini ia mempelajari dengan benar komposisi yang sudah ia rubah takaran dan penyusunnya 3 hari belakangan. Dengan hati – hati, ia mulai mencampurkan cairan di gelas ukur kecil berwarna biru muda dengan cairan di gelas labu berwarna merah muda.

Sesekali ia menggaruk kecil kepalanya. Harapan demi harapan terus terpupuk di benaknya. Rasa optimis juga kian ia tanamkan dengan kuat di hatinya.

Setelah 4 jam berkutat, akhirnya selesai sudah. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya, dan menghampiri teman – temannya yang sedang bersenda gurau di balkon kamarnya.

Nampak tubuh mungil Joonmyeon yang terus berguncang karena terus terbahak mendengar celotehan sehun dan Jongin.

"haha.. kemarin aku melihatnya sendiri, hyung... Jongdae hyung dan Minhyun terus saja saling mengumpat. Bahkan Minhyun berani menjambak Jongdae hyung yag terus mengoloknya.. hahaha" – Jongin

"ayolah... kalian seperti tak tahu tingkah absurd Byun Minhyun saja.." – Kyungsoo

"dan yang paling aku suka disaat Minhyun menyingsingkan lengan blazernya hanya untuk mencakar wajah tampan Jongdae hyung... hahaha aigooo~ meskipun mereka sepupu.. tapi..." – Sehun

"hei aku kemarin melihat Minhyun naik ke atas pohon sakura di belakang sekolah. Hal itu membuat Jongdae hyung menjerit frustasi.." – Jongin

Kira – kira seperti itulah yang mereka ributkan, tentang Jongdae – teman sekelas Joonmyeon – dengan Minhyun – Sepupu Jonngdae – yang tingkahnya terlalu bengal untuk ukuran yeoja. Bahkan ia satu-satunya anggota perempuan di klub pecinta alam -_-

"oy~!" suara bass Chanyeol membuat mereka mengehentikan percakapan.

Mereka saling melempar senyum. Dan berharap untuk kali ini, mereka sangat berharap akan sebuah keberhasilan.

"bagaimana, hyung?"

"aku akan mencobanya.." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"semprotkan saja padaku, Yeol~ah^^" Joonmyeon merelakan dirinya untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan. Hyung yang baik, eh?

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia pun menyemprotkan parfum itu ke arah Joonmyeon yang bahkan merentangkan tangannya; wujud sukarela, eh?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 det_

Joonmyeon membuka matanya, dan...

Hup!

Langsung menubruk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tersenyum amat manis membuat teman-temannya memasang ekspresi mual seketika.

"Chanyeollie~ saranghae^^"

Yes! Berhasil!

Saatnya pembuktian~

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah sebuah rumah minimalis di seberang taman kota. Detak jantungnya kian menggila seiring dengan terkikisnya jarak antara dirinya dan rumah sang pujaan yang menjadi tujuannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah itu penuh perasaan – sengaja tidak menekan bel – bermaksud memberi kejutan.

Cklek

Kenop pintu berputar. Disusul derit nyaring kayu yang bergeser dan menimbulkan celah. Menampilkan sesosok namja manis yang terbalut sebuah sweater rajut berwarna putih gading yang membuat Chanyeol kian tergila – gila.

"nuguseyeo?" suara indah itu mengalun indah, membuat Chanyeol mabuk kepayang.

"ah.. ah... anyeong haseyeo~ joneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Bangapsemnida^^"

"oh.. Byun Baekhyun imnida" balas namja cantik itu – Baekhyun – dengan raut wajah bingung.

Chanyeol justru langsung mengeluarkan parfum yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan, dan mengarahkan semprotannya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dan langsung mengumpat.

"apa sih maksudmu?" tanyanya ketus dan langsung membanting pintu rumahnya tepat di depan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"huh? Aku salah yah?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

Keesokan harinya...

Chanyeol nampak gagah dengan balutan blazer semi formalnya. Ditangannya, sebuket bunga camelia, mawar dan babys breath yang nampak segar. Sesekali ia nampak merapihkan surai kemerahannya. Ah... semoga kali ini berhasil~_harapnya.

Dengan langkah penuh harap dan keyakinan, Chanyeol melangkah, menyusuri ruang tengah rumah megahnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil, setelah itu ia menyambar kunci mobil sport kebanggaannya, Bugati Veyron keluaran terbaru.

Dan yeah, ternyata teman – teman komplotannya (?) sudah menunggu Chanyeol di depan pagar dengan masing – masing sport car favoritnya.

Ada Jongin – Kyungsoo dengan Mercedes Esclass hitam metaliknya, kemudian ada pula Joonmyeon – Sehun dengan Hammer Bolt berwarna silver.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dan langsung melesakkan mobil sport-nya kearah taman kota, dan..

Gotcha~!

Matanya langsung terfokus pada namja cantik yang mengenakan coat putih dan surai kehitamannya yang nampak menari karena buaian sang buana (angin). Dengan segera, Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, keluar dan tergesa – gesa menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie~!" suara bass-nya menggema, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum disaat tubuh jangkung Chanyeol kini bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"namjachinguka dieobnida?" seru Chanyeol sembari mengulurkan buket bunga di genggamannya.

"..."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia langsung menerima bunga dari Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya. Dan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar disaat bibir tipis Baekhyun melontarkan beberapa kata..

.

.

.

"nde, chagiya~^^"

Satu hal yang tak Chanyeol tahu, ditangan kiri Baekhyun yang sengaja namja manis itu sembunyikan... sebotol parfum berwarna merah muda nampak berkilauan...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Side Story :**

**Chanyeol nampak bingung mengapa parfum yang sudah ia semprotkan berkali – kali ke arah Baekhyun tidak bekerja.**

**Sesekali ia nampak mengguncangkan botol kecil digenggamannya.**

**Jongin yang nampak penasaran menghampiri Chanyeol.**

"**otteo hyung?"**

"**molla"**

**Chanyeol langsung menyemprotkan parfum itu pada Jongin. Hasilnya? Jongin memeluk Chanyeol sembari memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang merasa tak aman, langsung menyemprotkan parfum itu kearah Sehun, dan jadilah Jongin dan Sehun yang berpelukan. Begitu pula dengan Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo..**

**Keempat sahabat Chanyeol itu bahkan bergulingan di taman dengan masih saling memeluk. Dan itu berakhir tatkala keempatnya tercebur ke air mancur xD**

* * *

**[A/N] :**

**Setelah mood naik turun, apalagi dengan kesibukan menjelang UN, Aku selesai juga menulis FF ini. Yup, FF ini dibuat berdasarkan MV Beautiful Target Japanese Version by B1A4 dengan beberapa pengubahan. **

**Kali ini aku ingin membuat kompilasi oneshoot ChanBaek. Dan nantinya ceritanya mungkin tidak memiliki keterkaitan sama sekali. ada yang ingin request? Tapi sertakan backsong yang sesuai, ya^^**

**Dan aku harap lagunya yang manis-manis :3**

**Aku Mohon kerjasamanya dengan review dari readers semua. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Hot and Cold

Hot and Cold

* * *

Tittle : Hot and Cool

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : nan molla -,- *dijitak

Length : cukup satu tembakan *eh

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

Other Cast

* * *

**Disclaimer : FanFic murni milik Shika.. Alur / plot juga milik Shika. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, Shika minta maaf. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan (?).**

**Para Cast milik Allah SWT, Orang tua, Agensi, fans, serta diri mereka sendiri. Shika hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk meramaikan FF yang Shika buat :3.**

**Warning! : OOC, AU, Shounen – Ai. DLDR! No FLAME, No PLAGIATISM! No SIDERS! No COPAS! ( **_Except with some reason 0:) _**)**

**Budayakan RCL..**

**Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan d.**

* * *

∞ **Happy Reading ∞**

* * *

_**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes****  
****Yeah you, PMS like a b*tch ****I**** would know****  
****And you over think, always speak cryptically****  
****I should know that you're no good for me****  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sementara itu, di hadapannya nampak seorang pemuda jangkung yang tengah asyik dengan androidnya. Baekhyun yang memang sedang _badmood _menatap sebal kearah pemuda tadi.

Sang pemuda yang sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan androidnya, segera merubah fokusnya. Apalagi disaat ia rasakan aura – aura gelap yang menguar di sekitarnya.

"wae?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

"kenapa kau kembali ke apartement ini?" Baekhyun membalikkan pertanyaan dengan nada sarkastik.

"..."

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati sang pemilik apartement ah.. ani.. sebenarnya apartement ini atas nama mereka berdua. Ia pun merubah posisinya dengan mendudukan tubuh jangkungya tepat disamping Baekyun.

"ini apartement kita berdua, eumm?" suara bass sang pemuda yang mengalun lembut membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"lalu, apa yang membuatmu merubah fikiran?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan sang pemuda.

"tentu saja karena kau Baekhyunie~"

Baekhyun masih tak percaya atas alasan yang terlontar dari bibir _kissable _pemuda tadi. Dengan iris yang berhias _eyeliner _itu, Baekhyun menatap tajam sang pemuda yang lebih muda 6 bulan darinya itu.

"aku tak percaya pada omong kosongmu, Yeol!" sergah Baekhyun kemudian.

"..."

"kemarin kau dengan mudahnya memutuskanku!"

Pemuda tadi – Chanyeol – hanya meringis. Yeah.. apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi memang benar sepenuhnya. 2 hari yang lalu, ia memang bertengkar hebat dengan Baekyun – walaupun sebelumnya ia sering bertengkar dengan Baekhyun – tetap saja dalam hatinya, ia tak bisa berpisah dengan sang belahan jiwa.

"aku kalap waktu itu.." lirih Chanyeol

"ha? Kalap? Kau tahu, Yeol? Aku hampir gila disaat kata – kata laknat itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulutmu! Aku tahu kau lebih muda dariku, tapi.. setidaknya kau harus bisa mengolah daya fikirmu yang katanya paling cerdas di angkatanmu! Kau itu labil seperti Yejin yang selalu kau bangga – banggakan!"

Rutukan Baekhyun yang sangat panjang membuat Chanyeol ternganga. Sementara nafas Baekhyun tersenggal karena Baekhyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya hanya sekali tarikan nafas, gila!

"Baek.. aku hanya merasa tak percaya diri bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang populer sepertimu.." seloroh Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kian meradang.

"mwo? Kau fikir kau tak populer dikalangan yeoja genit dan namja cantik dikampus kita, eoh?"

"Baek.."

"Maaf Yeol, aku tak bisa memahami pola fikirmu itu. Kau terlalu melantur.."

"tapi, Baek aku berbicara fakta.."

Baekhyun bungkam. Mata indahnya mulai tergenang oleh liquid bening yang sepertinya siap melesak keluar, seiring datangnya rasa sesak yang mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia masih terbebani oleh permintaan Chanyeol; untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak keduanya menginjak masa _Junior High School_.

Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun benar – benar tertekan oleh perilakunya selama ini. Memang jika difikir – fikir, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun meluapkan amarahnya.

Jangan kaget, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sering terlibat adu mulut yang membuat keduanya terkadang saling mendiamkan. Yah.. adu mulut berkepanjangan dengan sumber yang sangat kecil. Ya.. baik Baekyun maupun Chanyeol terbakar cemburu.

"harusnya aku tahu kau tak baik untukku, Yeol..."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya – yang memang sudah bulat – mendengar kata-kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Ia berfikir keras; atas dasar apa Baekhyun-NYA mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu membuat hatinya terluka.

Dengan rasa sesak yang mengisi rongga dadanya, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajah manisnya yang tadi tertunduk. Dengan senyum penuh luka, ia menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"aku.."

"cukup, Baek. Apa maksudmu?" suara Chanyeol bergetar.

Chanyeol benar – benar tak siap atas segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi hari ini. Dengan kasar, ia menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

".. bahkan.. pelukanmu masih seperti dulu, Yeolli~ masih terasa hangat.. hik"

Chanyeol tak kuat! Demi apapun ia benar – benar seperti manusia terbodoh. Persetan dengan predikat bintang kampus yang melekat di dirinya. Ia merasa sebagai namja brengsek karena menyakiti Baekhyun selama ini.

* * *

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold****  
****You're yes then you're no****  
****You're in then you're out ****  
****You're up then you're down****  
****You're wrong when it's right****  
****It's black and it's white****  
****We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up****  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kenapa kau berkata jika aku tak baik untukmu, Baek?"

"karena.. kau itu hangat, Yeol.. tapi kemudian kau berubah dingin.. entah apa kesalahanku.."

Chanyeol kembali termenung. Otaknya langsung bekerja merefleksikan sebuah kejadian sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu ketika ia dan Baekhyun masih terikat oleh hubungan itu.

**_Flashback on**

"_morning, honey.." ucap Chanyeol riang disaat Baekyun membuka matanya pagi itu.._

"_morning, chagiya.." balas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis, berefek dengan munculnya kepakan sayap kupu – kupu di perut sixpack Chanyeol_

_Baekhyun beranjak, menyebabkan bed yang ia tempati berderit. Ia menatap tubuh atletis sang kekasih yang kebetulan topless 0_0_

_Hey, jangan salah paham, OK? Semalam Chanyeol sengaja melepaskan kaosnya karena Baekhyun menyalakan pemanas ruangan dengan temperatur maksimum yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol berkeringat hebat -_-_

"_pakai T-shirt mu lagi Yeollie..." perintah Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah._

"_wae? Bukankah kau senang melihatnya, yeobeo?"_

_**blushh**_

_Baekhyun tak habis fikir, jika kekasihnya itu sangat pervert. Ia segera melempar bantal yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk menggodanya._

_**bukk**_

_Sukses! Dan Baekhyun segera berlari kearah kamar mandi dikamarnya._

"_Baek.. siaplah untuk hukuman yang akan kuberikan..!"_

_Oh no~ kau akan ke kampus dengan bibir yang bengkak Byun Baekhyun..._

_**Kyunghee University, 09.00 a.m.**_

"_aigoo Byun Baekyun~ kenapa bibirmu bengkak?"_

_Suara cempreng Xi Luhan – sahabat Baekhyun – bergema di kelas yang kosong. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pertanda jika namja manis itu tengah kesal._

"_aku mendapat hukuman dari Yeolli tadi pagi.." ungkapnya ketus. Disambut gelengan malas dari Luhan._

"_well, tiang listrik itu tak berbeda jauh dengan Hunnie.." ungkapnya sebal._

"_hmmm... sudahlah. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Mr. Wu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengaduk – aduk isi tasnya; mencari sebuah modul yang sangat Baekhyun favoritkan : design interior._

"_Baekhyun sunbae... Mr. Wu memanggil anda diruangannya.." seru seorang yeoja berkaca mata dengan surai panjang yang tergerai._

"_ye? Ah.. gomawo hoobae.."_

_Yeoja tadi mengangguk kecil. Dan segera berlalu dari ruang yang masih lengang tersebut._

'_mau apa Kris hyung memanggilku?' batin Baekhyun._

_Dikejauhan.. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya._

"_Yeollie.. kajja kita pulang^^"_

"_..."_

_Chanyeol tak menggubris ajakan Baekhyun. Justru ia makin sibuk dengan notebook-nya yang menampilkan presentasi makalah ilmiah yang sudah 2 minggu ia kerjakan._

"_Yeollie~" seru Baekhyun manja._

"_kau pulang saja dulu. Aku mungkin pulang larut. Jangan masak apapun malam ini karena aku akan makan diluar. Dan.. apapun yang terjadi, jangan tunggu aku. Kunci apartement dan jangan biarkan orang lain masuk meskipun itu Kai, Sehun, atau Luhan."_

_Chanyeol langsung beranjak tanpa memberi Baekhyun kesempatan untuk angkat bicara... dan meninggalkannya dalam keheningan._

"_kenapa kau jadi dingin seperti ini, Yeollie.."_

**_Flashback End**

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, ia masih menunggu kelanjutan dari alasan – alasan yang Baekhyun sampaikan. Ia tahu.. masih banyak alasan yang mendukung ucapan Baekhyun.

"kau juga plin plan, Yeollie.. terkadang kau mengatakan iya.. tapi tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, kau berkata tidak."

"contohnya?"

"disaat kampus mengadakan promp night.. kau bilang kau yakin jika kau tak akan mangikutinya.. tapi disaat aku melihat daftar panitia, kau langsung mengatakan jika kau akan ikut sembari menarikku kasar.."

Ah... Chanyeol ingat hal itu, Byun Baekhyun.. ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Chanyeol bersikap demikian.

"lalu.. ada alasan lain, Baek?"

"kau juga sering **keluar masuk **apartement ini semaumu.. jangan lupa.. kau juga **keluar masuk **dalam kehidupanku.."

"Baek.."

"sejenak kau ceria.. lalu kau sedih tanpa ada sedikit keinginanmu untuk membagi bebamu denganku. Kau anggap aku ini apa selama ini, Yeol?" suara Baekhyun tersendat dan terputus – putus seiring dengan isakkan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"..."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tahu jika namja yang ia cintai ini kian rapuh karena sikapnya. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah. Sungguh tak ada niat sedikitpun dalam hatinya untuk menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang tak tahan karena terus mendengar isakkan Baekhyun, segera meraih dagu runcing sang 'kekasih' dengan jemari panjangnya. Hatinya bagai teriris sembilu disaat terlihat oleh mata bulatnya wajah manis Bakhyun ternoda oleh bulir perih dari mata yang selalu menampilkan _eyesmile_ tatkala sang empunya tersenyum.

Entah disadarinya atau tidak, kini jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun hanya tersisa beberapa senti. Baekhyun dengan reflek memejamkan matanya yang kini sembab. Chanyeol yang terlena mengeliminasi jarak yang tersisa hingga...

~**chuu**

Bibirnya bertatut mesra (?) dengan bibir mungil Baekhyun. Sekedar menempel; menyalurkan rasa cinta dan rindu yang menyesakkan kalbunya.

Perlahan, bibirnya tergerak untuk melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan mengalungkan tangan mungilnya dileher Chanyeol.

"ehem.."

Suara seseorang membuat keduanya yang tadinya terhanyut oleh suasana 'eumm romantis' tersentak kaget. Baekhyun hendak mendorong Chanyeol, namun tak bisa karena justru Chanyeol mengunci kedua tangannya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun berontak, membuat Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melepas tautannya.

"ada orang pabbo!" umpat Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah hebat.

"lalu, kau fikir.. kita bukan orang, eoh?" sungut Chanyeol yang merasa kesal karena _lovey dovey_-nya harus terputus (?)

"apa kami mengganggu acara kalian?"

Suara itu sangat familiar bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun; keduanya membulatkan matanya serempak. Dan.. disaat ChanBaek merubah fokus mereka...

"aigoo.. kalian bahkan hanya terdiam tanpa membiarkan kami masuk.."

"appa, eomma!"

Dan.. dipintu apartement, berdiri 4 orang paruh baya dengan ekspresi (-_-*) karena berhasil memergoki putranya sedang asyik bercumbu di sofa apartement.

* * *

**-= THE END =-**

* * *

**Epilog :**

**.**

**.**

Masing – masing orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekyun duduk berhadapan. Mereka dengan mimik wajah serius, menginterogasi ChanBaek memberi kesan jika ChanBaek seperti terdakwa kasus pembunuhan yang sedang dibacakan keputusan hidup mati mereka.

"jadi.. kalian sempat putus nyambung?" tanya yeoja paruh baya yang duduk disamping namja berwajah malaikat yang asyik dengan sebuah surat kabar.

"ne eomma.." jawab Baekyun takut – takut.

Sementara itu, yeoja lain yang duduk disamping namja yang memiliki kharisma yang kuat asyik memilah majalah fashion dipangkuannya sejenak, dan mulai angkat bicara.

"dan kau Park Chanyeol.. apa yang menyebabkan kemarin kau meninggalkan calon menantuku, eumm?"

"aku... aku tersulut emosi eomma.."

"mwo? Kau sudah dewasa Park Chanyeol! Apa kau masih tetap akan mengutamakan egomu, eoh?" sembur yeoja yang masih bisa dikatakan cantik tersebut.

"eommonim.. semua salahku, bukan salah Yeollie.." Baekhyun segera angkat bicara setelah tadi sempat bungkam.

"haa... kau memang calon menantu idaman Baekhyunnie.. baiklah sesuai keputusan eomma, appa dan kedua mertuamu Park Chanyeol.. kalian akan menikah 1 minggu lagi.. ah.. aku bahkan tak sabar untuk menimang seorang cucu..."

Dan celotehan yeoja paruh baya pecinta warna pink itu mampu membuat pagi yang suram di apartement itu menjadi ceria. Well, kita tunggu saja kelanjutan cerita cinta dari ChanBaek.

**Ahahahahaahhah...**

**Halohai readers~! Aku ngakak sendiri kalau baca epilognya *joget dumang ._.**

**Maaf aku baru update FF tentang ChanBaek. Aku benar – benar sibuk #curcol mode on =_=**

**Eoh iya.. pasti ada yang bisa nebak siapa ortunya ChanBaek *ketawa nista**

**Jangan lupa Review ..**

**Dan salam ChanBaek shipper ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3 : Love Blossom

**러브블러썸 ****(**_ Love Blossom_** )**

* * *

Title : Love Blossom

Author : Shouda Shikaku

Genre : SongFic, Shounen Ai,Humor, Fluff *Insya Allah ._. #digampar

Length : oneshoot

Recommended Song : **케이윌**( ) – **러브블러썸 **( Love Blossom )

Main Pair : **찬백 **(_ ChanBaek _) / **백열 **( _BaekYeol _)

Casts :

Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

Other Casts

Disclaimer : FF murni dari otak aneh aku yang kebetulan lagi mabok lagunya Kwill – Love Blossom *LOL.

FF ini hasil remake dari FF Straight

Cast milik Allah SWT YangMaha Esa, Orangtua, agensi, fans, termasuk diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OOC, AU, beberapa marga cast yang author ganti seenak jidat *eh* miss typo (s) yang tak bisa jauh dari author *kedip

* * *

**-= Happy Reading =-**

* * *

**\- Chan Yeol PoV –**

Perkenalkan..  
aku adalah seorang staff marketing di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang seni dan pariwisata. Namaku adalah Park Chan Yeol. Aku termasuk karyawan berpenghasilan tertinggi di bawah usia 25 tahun. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Noonaku sekarang bekerja sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Jepang.

Saat ini, aku tengah mengendarai sebuah mobil dengan penumpang terdiri atas petinggi - petinggi perusahaan yang sungguh membuatku muak. Mereka selalu berbuat seenaknya. Sebenarnya, aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku jika saja mereka tak memperlakukanku dengan semena – mena. Aku merasa sangat terkekang.

" Chan Yeol-ssi, cepatlah.. kami harus segera menyurvei tempat itu.." tukas salah satu petinggi, dengan jabatan CEO, Wu Yi Fan.  
"Ne, sajangnim.." balasku malas.

Ah, kapan ada seorang malaikat yang mampu menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

**~Ckittt**

Decitan ban mobil mendominasi taman bermain sekarang. Aku hanya menghela nafas kasar. Entah kenapa Feeling – ku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku. Sebentar lagi, pasti aku akan di perbudak.. -_-

Dengan tergesa, aku segera turun dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu di sebelah lain, agar sajangnim bisa keluar dari mobil. Aku heran, posisiku sebenarnya seorang staff atau sopir perusahaan? -..-

Other Side...

\- Author PoV –

Seorang namja cantik nampak baru saja tiba di gerbang dengan dandanan yang bisa di bilang eungg~ cathcy.. yang justru membuatnya terlihat menarik. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak ransel kecil di punggungnya.

Langkahnya terhenti disaat terlihat olehnya seorang namja kecil nan imut tengah menggenggam satu cone ice cream vanilla.

"hyung cantik.. maukah hyung menerima ice cream dariku?" sapa namja cilik tersebut seraya menampilkan eyesmile yang indah, mampu membuatnya tersenyum gemas.

"tentu saeng..^^" ucapnya dengan suara lembut bak malaikat, seraya menerima ice cream tersebut.  
"gansamhanida hyung.."

"oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya masih dengan suara lembut dan senyum manis yang tak pernah pudar dari bibir tipisnya, yang justru kian menambah daya pikatnya.

"namaku? Namaku Oh Se Hoon hyung. Usiaku 4 tahun" ujarnya dengan suara cempreng khas anak – anak.

"whoaaa… kyeoptaaa~" bisik sang namja gemas sembari mencubit kecil pipi tembam namja kecil yang ternyata bernama Sehun tersebut.

Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya, sebagai tanda agar namja cantik tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan…

~**Cuppp**

Sebuah kecupan singkat hinggap (?) di pipi namja cantik tersebut yang membuatnya secara refleks membulatkan mata dan memegang pipi yang tadi Sehun kecup.

"gomawo hyung cantik.. pai – pai…"

Sehun berlari kecil menghampiri seorang anak kecil lain yang tak kalah imut di dekat wahana bianglala. Seorang anak dengan surai pirang madu, tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hunnie… kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh?" pekiknya heboh.

"mian lulu.. Hunnie penasaran dengan hyung cantik itu.." jawab Sehun sembari mengamit tangan anak yang tadi dipanggilnya Lulu.

"nugu?"

"ituuu~"

"Huweeeee~ eomma.. Hunnie selingkuh (?).. Hunnie Selingkuh…"

Namja cantik tadi hanya melongo mendengar teriakan dari Lulu. Dalam fikirannya tengah berkecamuk pemikiran – pemikiran aneh.

'_kenapa anak sekecil itu bisa mengartikan selingkuh?' _herannya.

"aigooo~ siapa yang selingkuh, eoh? Uljimma…"

"Hunnie selingkuh.. Hunnie bilang hanya Lulu yang cantik. Kenapa sekarang Hunnie juga bilang jika hyung yang memang cantik itu cantik (?)" sungguh pemikiran yang polos terlampau polos -_-

Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan (?) kedua bocah yang bahkan masih digolongkan balita tersebut, dan kembali melangkah seperginya Sehun dan Lulu tadi.

_Back To Chan Yeol Side.._

**\- Chan Yeol PoV –**

Arghhhh~~~!

Mereka kembali memperlakukanku semena - mena. See, sekarang mereka menyuruhku membawa tas kerja mereka dengan seenaknya. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa tas mereka sangat berat?

Aku hanya mengikuti mereka - para petinggi perusahaan - dengan langkah malas.  
Walaupun mereka terus mengoceh, aku hanya merespon-nya dengan sekenanya. Ayolah.. aku lelah, amat lelah. Kenapa mereka tak menghargaiku sedikitpun, eoh?

Tiba - tiba...

"Chan Yeol-ssi.. kenapa kau lelet sekali, eoh?" seru Manager Kim seraya mencengkeram kerah kemejaku, dan mengguncangnya dengan keras. Membuat tubuh jangkungku ikut berguncang.

"..." aku hanya merespon pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan dengan raut sebal.  
"ck,"

Manager Lee meninggalkanku. Tak berapa lama, Tuan muda Wu Kyung Soo, adik dari CEO Wu Yi Fan mendekatiku. Entah kenapa, firasatku mengatakan.. bahwa...

"Kau baik - baik saja, Chan Yeol-ssi?" tanya-nya sembari mengelus pipiku, membuatku bergidik ngeri.  
"ne, saya baik - baik saja.." jawabku datar.

Tuan muda Wu hanya mengangkat bahunya santai, tak lupa mengedipkan matanya genit kearahku -,-

Setelah itu, Tuan muda Wu pergi meninggalkanku. Hufttt.. setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Hei, kau sangat dekat dengan Tuan muda Wu, ne?" tanya seseorang - yang ternyata Komisaris Kim - seraya menepuk pelan bahu lebarku.  
"..." aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

"pantas kau sangat di sayang Presdir.."cibirnya kian membuatku muak.

"maksud anda apa sajangnim?" tanyaku jengah.

"aniyo… mungkin kau hanya salah dengar Chan Yeol-ssi.." elaknya sembari tersenyum manis, membuatku mengerutkan kening bingung.

Dan….

**~Bugh**

Aku melengkungkan tubuhku ke arah depan. Menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke ulu hatiku.

"jangan kau coba dekati Tuan muda Wu lagi..!" ancamnya.

_'Sialll~!_' umpatku dalam hati.

Aku hanya mampu menatap nanar ke arah Komisaris Kim yang berjalan dengan santainya menghampiri tuan muda Wu. Bukan perkara aku cemburu, iri atau sebagainya yang merujuk ke perasaanku pada tuan muda Wu. Hanya saja aku merasa lelah dengan sikap bodoh Komisaris Kim yang enggan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Tuan muda Wu yang jelas – jelas mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. So, bisa disimpulkan jika aku hanya dijadikan perantara olehnya =..=

**~Brukkk**

Ku lempar tas - tas yang sedari tadi ku bawa ke sembarang arah sebagai wujud pelampiasan emosiku yang kian membuncah.

_`Hufttt~`_

ku tiup helai rambut ikalku yang kebetulan menjuntai (?) tepat dikeningku sembari memasukkan kedua tanganku kesaku celana yang ku pakai sekarang, pertanda jika aku sangat kesal.

Sekarang, kami tengah menatap dengan ekspresi masing - masing, menatap permainan yang err~ lumayan menantang.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Mendapati wajah idiot mereka.

"whoaaa~ kajja" ajak CEO Wu di sambut sorakkan para 'pengikutnya'.  
"kajja!" ucap mereka serempak.

Dengan langkah semangat, mereka bergegas menuju permainan itu, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam, setelah berpura - pura antusias.

_'kita lihat siapa pemenangnya'_ batinku, sembari menyeringai.

**\- Chan Yeol PoV End –**

_Other Side...__  
_

**\- Author PoV –**

Namja cantik itu mulai menikmati ice cream yang ia dapat dari namja mungil – yang bernama Sehun – tadi, sembari menikmati pemandangan di area taman bermain tersebut. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil disaat orang - orang memperhatikannya - kembali - dan menyapanya.

Namja tadi menghentikan langkah kaki pendek miliknya, dan pandangannya beradu dengan seorang namja yang errr~ tampan.

Namja mungil itu memicingkan matanya disaat ia melihat lelehan ice cream di tangan namja tadi yang ternyata sama - sama terdiam menatapnya.

Namja tadi beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri namja dengan paras bak malaikat tersebut, yang tertunduk karena malu dengan pipi yang merona.

"Hai, manis.. kau mau ku temani jalan - jalan?" sapa namja tadi dengan suara bass – nya yang khas, dan bergema dengan lembut di telinganya.  
"bo-boleh.." ujarnya gugup.

Terlihat dengan jelas jika namja jangkung nan tampan tersebut tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Dan...

**~Deg**

Lengan kokohnya terulur untuk mengusak lembut surai merah keunguan milik namja manis tersebut..

"Park Chan Yeol.." suara bass – nya kembali mengalun, membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam rongga dada namja mungil itu berdetak dengan menggila, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang euhmmmm menyenangkan?

" Byun Baek Hyun..." jawabnya dengan suara indahnya, yang juga membuat darah Chan Yeol berdesir, dan kepakan sayap kupu – kupu di perutnya yang membuat Chan Yeol terus tersenyum.

**_Flashback On**

**-Author PoV-**

Chan Yeol mendengus sebal di saat seorang operator mencacinya. Dia dengan segera menuju ke sudut area permainan tersebut, dan mengambil sesuatu - yang terbuat dari logam - dari balik blazer hitamnya. Dia mulai memplanning perbuatan yang sudah jauh – jauh hari ia persiapkan.

Para petinggi perusahaan tersebut masih tertawa - tawa dengan gembira dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Ternyata, mereka tak menyadari sebuah malapetaka (?) yang akan menghampiri jiwa culas mereka.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..__  
_

Para petinggi perusahaan tersebut mulai merasa mual karena efek permainan tersebut yang memang berputar 360 derajat tanpa henti.

Dengan refleks, CEO Wu Yi Fan mengangkat lengan-nya, dimana arloji hitam metalik melingkar sempurna; menghias lengan kokoh dengan kulit seputih susu miliknya.  
Detik berikutnya, mata sipitnya membulat sempurna di saat angka digital tersebut menunjukan pukul 12.00

Berarti.. sudah 1 jam lebih dia berada di atas permainan tersebut. Karena panik, dia segera mendongak, dan mendapati operator yang tadinya menari - nari tak jelas tak ada di tempatnya.

Di lain tempat,  
Chan Yeol tersenyum licik sembari melepas sebuah peredam suara dari mulut pistol yang digenggamnya.

Yup..

Dialah yang `melenyapkan` sang operator...

**_Flashback End**

Chan Yeol mengajak namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Baek Hyun tersebut berkeliling. Dia terus menceritakan hal - hal yang konyol sehingga membuat Baek Hyun tertawa tanpa henti. Dia juga mengajak Baek Hyun berlari kecil di sebuah dermaga.

Saat berhenti, Baek Hyun mendapati wajah lelah Chan Yeol. Tanpa sadar, lengannya terulur, dan menghapus peluh yang mengalir dipelipis Chan Yeol dengan lengan sweater yang ia kenakan.

Chan Yeol tersenyum, melihat wajah Baek Hyun yang memerah sempurna. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa malu dengan tingkah Chan Yeol yang terus memperhatikannya lekat – lekat.

Tak berapa lama, Baek Hyun merasa jika tubuh mungilnya kini tepat tak menapak di atas tanah. Ternyata, Chan Yeol menggendong Baek Hyun di punggung lebarnya, berkeliling taman hiburan tersebut.

Chan Yeol menurunkannya di depan bianglala.  
Mereka tertawa - tawa sembari memainkan kelopak cherry blossom yang berguguran.

Sesekali, Chan Yeol mengusak lembut surai kemerahan milik Baek Hyun yang terus menguarkan aroma strawberry yang membuat Chan Yeol kecanduan.

Other Side….

CEO Wu dkk terus mengumpat. Mereka tampak mulai hilang kesadaran.  
Manager Kim melompat - lompat, sembari terus berteriak meminta tolong kepada siapapun.

Dan...

Mereka semua, pingsan di atas permainan yang terus berputar.

Chan Yeol kembali menggendong Baek Hyun. Ada perasaan bahagia yang terpancar di raut ceria Chan Yeol.

" Baekki - ah.." lantunnya membuat Baek Hyun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"…." Mulut Baek Hyun terasa kelu untuk menjawab panggilan `sayang` dari Chan Yeol untuknya. _Bolehkah? Bolehkah ia mengharap jika namja jangkung dihadapannya ini mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya sekarang?"_

"Baekki – ah…" lantun Chan Yeol – lagi –

"n-nde Yeolli.. uppss"

Baek Hyun dengan refleks menutup mulutnya. Dengan wajah merona, ia mnyembunyikan wajahnya yang justru terlihat lebih imut itu di lekukan leher Chan Yeol.

Membuat namja jangkung yang menggendongnya terkekeh geli.

"aigooo~ aku suka panggilan manismu Baekki~" godanya, yang justru mengundang pukulan keras di punggungnya.

"hentikan Do Bi jelek!"

~**Bugh!**

"appo~.."

Baek Hyun yang terkejut segera turun dari punggung Chan Yeol dan segera memutar guna memastikan kondisi korban keganasan skill hapkido – nya.

" Yeollie~ gwaenchana? Neomu appoyo?" cemasnya membuat Chan Yeol mati – matian menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

"hmmm.." Chan Yeol hanya bergumam kecil kian membuat kepanikan Baek Hyun bertambah.

"aigooo~ mianhae Yeollie… a-aku tak sengaja.. sungguh a-aku….."

~**chuuu**

Ucapan Baek Hyun terhenti disaat bibir kissable milik Chan Yeol kini mendarat sempurna di atas bibir mungilnya.

" Gwaenchana~ apa kau tahu.. aku... menyukaimu.." ucap Chan Yeol tiba – tiba setelah ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Baek Hyun

"..." Baek Hyun terdiam, memproses ucapan serta tindakan Chan Yeol yang baru saja terjadi.

"aku serius.. meski ini terlalu cepat.. sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama.. Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae.. Namjachinguga deomnida?" lanjut Chan Yeol, mengundang rona merah hinggap di pipi Chubby milik Baek Hyun.

Dengan malu – malu, Baek Hyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, membuat senyum kecil diwajah tampan Chan Yeol melebar (?)

"nado saranghae Yeollie.. ne… aku mau menjadi namjachingumu~" balas Baek Hyun yang kini memainkan jari lentiknya… Kyeopta~ ^0^

"Ayo^^"

Mereka meninggalkan area taman dengan langkah semangat dan hati yang berbunga - bunga.

* * *

**-= The End =-**

* * *

**Ok, fine.. jangan bunuh Aku setelah ini karena FF ini sangat absurd, ancur + GJ. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan. Untuk Bashing dll harap disegel (?) guna menghindari akan adanya konflik dalam diriku *plakkkk**

**Salam damai (?) untuk ChanBaek/BaekYeol shipper #angkat banner ChanBaek**

**| ChanBaek |**

** \\(^0^)/**

**[A/N] 2 :**

**Jujur, ini adalah ff pertamaku tentang ChanBaek. jadi maaf kalau seandainya kurang sreg, yeth -._-**


	4. Chapter 4 : Words That Hurt Me

Words That Hurt Me

* * *

Title : Words That Hurt Me

Author : Shouda Shikaku

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Recommended song : UKiss – Words That Hurt Me

Casts :

Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

Oh Sehun ( **오세훈 **) as Byun Se Hun ( **변세훈**) [ Baekhyun's Brother ]

Other Cast

Disclaimer : _para cast milik Allah SWT, orang tua, agensi, fans dan diri mereka sendiri.. Aku Cuma minjem nama *?* u,u_

FF murni dari otak aneh ku^^, don't copas, don't flame, don't bash, don't be silent readers.. ( _Except with some reason 0: )_

_Warning! :_

_Beberapa marga cast yang Aku ganti seenak jidat *eh, AU, OOC, Alur ngebut (?) dan Typo yang mungkin berkeliaran -..-_

_Masih FF remake dengan pengubahan plot seperlunya (?)_

* * *

**-= HAEppy Reading =-**

* * *

Aku seorang siswa disebuah sekolah menengah tingkat atas popular di kotaku, Seoul. Aku adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Aku terlahir dari pasangan Byun Joon Myeon dan Byun Yi Xing. Namaku adalah Byun Baek Hyun, dan namdongsaengku bernama Byun Se Hun.

Sekarang, aku duduk di kelas XII – IPA 1 . Dan aku menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Aku aktif diberbagai kegiatan ekstra. Dan.. aku juga adalah leader di club hapkido sekolah^^.

Ah.. sepertinya, aku melewatkan satu hal.

Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat. Dia.. 6 tahun diatasku. Dia juga tetanggaku sejak kecil. Sialnya… aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sayangnya.. dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya T_T

"Ehemm… Baek Hyun Haksaeng.. apa kau melamunkan sesuatu?"

Aku tersentak. Dengan segera ku kerjapkan mataku seraya menurunkan tanganku yang tadinya ku gunakan untuk menopang daguku.

"Animida saem.. joesonghamnida.. sa saya.. takkan mengulanginya.." ucapku sembari menunduk.

"Geure?"

"Nde…"

"Ya.. saya maafkan. Sekarang perhatikan papan tulis, saya akan menerangkan tentang hukum pascal."

"…"

Aku mengangguk. Bisa kulihat teman – teman menatapku khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum manis dan membentuk v – sign. Teman – teman menghela nafas lega. Dan kembali terfokus pada pelajaran yang Park saem terangkan. Sekali lagi Park saem!

Baiklah.. aku mulai berlebihan sekarang. Jadi, orang yang tadi kuceritakan pada kalian itu Park saem, atau Chan Yeol hyung. Arghhh~ aku benar – benar frustasi. Eomma.. tolong aku

**`Tetttt~`**

Bel tanda istirahat untung saja berbunyi. Aku menghela nafas lega dan segera membereskan alat tulisku. Ku lirik Park saem yang nampak kecewa. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku santai dan menjawab salamnya serentak bersama teman – teman sekelasku.

"Baek Hyun – ah.. kau mau ikut kami?"

Aku langsung menoleh, mendapati teman – temanku tengah tersenyum kepadaku. Aku balas tersenyum dan langsung bangkit dari bangkuku.

"Eoh, kajja^^"

Kami – aku dan temanku – segera berlalu menuju kantin. Sungguh, pelajaran dari Park saem tadi benar – benar menyita fikiranku. Yah.. meskipun aku sempat tak memperhatikan penjelasannya.

Disepanjang koridor, kami terus saja bergurau. Banyak yang memperhatikan kami. Bukannya aku sombong, aku termasuk siswa popular. Hey.. bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya?

Setibanya di kantin, kami segera beranjak memilih makanan dan minuman. Setelahnya, kami duduk di kursi pojok, dekat jendela.

"Baek Hyun – ah.. kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Luhan, sahabatku.

"Melamun? Aniya.. aku tak melamunkan apa – apa^^" balasku seraya terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, kami sempat khawatir, apalagi melihat ekspresi Park saem tadi."

"Eoh?"

"Ne.. dia nampak gelisah. Karena, baru kali ini kau nampak tak focus di saat pelajaran berlangsung." Tambah Min Seok. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kami mulai menyantap makanan kami. Gelak tawa langsung terdengar disaat Tao menggoda Luhan yang memang menyukai adikku, Sehun.

Aku hanya mengernyit, disaat kurasakan sesuatu bergetar di saku blazer-ku. Teman – teman menoleh, dan menatapku dengan tatapan 'A_da apa?_'

Aku tersenyum dan meminta izin untuk memastikannya. Dan.. aku langsung terbelalak disaat ku lihat screen _android phone_-ku menampilkan…..

.

.

| **Chan Yeol hyung calling… **|

.

.

Aku langsung menekan tombol dial berwarna hijau.

"Yeobseyeo.."

"…"

"Nde… a aku akan segera kesana.."

"…"

"Anyeong.."

_Pip. _Sambungan terputus. Aku segera berdiri, membuat teman – temanku menatapku heran bercampur bingung.

"Eodiga, Baekhyunie?" tanya Min Hyuk dan Jong Dae bersamaan.

"Eoh.. mianhae chingudeul.. aku harus segera pergi sekarang.." sesalku.

"Gwaenchana^^ pasti ada yang sedang membutuhkanmu. Hwaiting ^^9" ucap mereka serempak.

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari. Aku hanya tersenyum disaat ada yang menyapaku. Ayolah.. kenapa taman belakang sekolah jauh sekali, eoh?

5 menit kemudian….

Aku sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman. Dan… ku dapati sosok Chan Yeol hyu_ aishh maksudku Park Saem di bangku taman, di bawah pohon maple tua yang daunnya mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Aku memperlambat langkah kakiku. Bermaksud tak menganggunya yang – mungkin – sedang menikmati suasana sepi di taman ini. Terbukti dari caranya menatap area taman.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh, tapi sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Nae saem..^^" ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Kemarilah…" ucapnya – masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya –.

Aku hanya menuruti peritahnya.

Tepat di sampingnya. Aku berhenti, dan ikut menatap sesuatu yang.. sepertinya menjadi objek dari iris Park Saem.

Tunggu..

Aku sepertinya tahu siapa yang diperhatikan Park Saem. Berkali – kali aku memicingkan mataku, bermaksud memfokuskan mataku. Haaaa? Itu….. Miss Kim, Guru Kesenianku.

~**Nyuttt**

Tidak… !

Feeling – ku merasakan akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi padaku T.T

"Baekhyunie~.."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, menatap Park saem nanar. Nafasku tercekat, seiring dengan datangnya rasa sesak yang hinggap di dalam rongga dadaku.

"Ye?"

"Duduklah.. ada yang ingin hyung ceritakan^^" ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Ne.."

Aku menurut, dan segera duduk di sampingnya. Bisa ku rasakan sosok rapuh namja di sampingku ini. Aku hanya mampu mengulas senyum miris mendapati wajah sendu namja yang diam – diam aku cintai…..

"Kau lihat yeoja itu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ne.. Miss Kim.. yeoja yang baik.." ucapku getir.

"Ne.. kau benar. Hyung…. **Jatuh cinta padanya**."

~**Deg**

'_Jebal… hajimarayo~… jangan katakan itu.._'

"Hyung.. **mencintainya sudah lama**.. **sejak 2 tahun lalu**.."

"Eoh, jeongmal?" kurasakan suaraku bergetar.

"Hmm.. kau ingat **yeoja yang selalu hyung ceritakan padamu**? Dialah yeoja itu. **Yeoja yang mampu memporak porandakan hati dan fikiran hyung**.."

"…"

"**Y****eoja yang membuat hyung pertama kalinya mengenal cinta**…"

'_J__ebal hyung.. keumanhae… aku.. sakit_'

"**Y****eoja itu pula yang menghancurkan hati hyung**.. dia… sudah punya kekasih."

"…"

"**K****au tahu.. hati hyung.. sakit**… **lebih sakit disaat Kyung Soo menghianati hyung**." 

'D_an kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku sekarang, hyung.._'

"Baekhyunie~ apakah.. apakah ini karma **Karena hyung hanya menjadikan Kyung Soo pelampiasan**?"

"Aniya.. itu bukan karma hyung.. bukan.. hyung dan Kyung Soo memang bukan jodoh.." ucapku sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

"Hmmm" aku hanya menggumam sembari mengangguk kecil.

~**Grepp**

Aku…

Aku hanya membeku ditempatku sekarang, dengan mata membulat, dan tubuh yang menegang. Entah mengapa tiba – tiba aku merasa pipiku memanas, dan jangan lupakan kedua sudut bibitku yang tertarik keatas. Hyung…

"Gomawo.. gomawo Baekhyun – ya.. **kau memang sahabat terbaik hyung**.."

~**Jleb**

Seketika senyuman yang terpatri diwajahku memudar. Seiring kembali datangnya rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadaku. Ku rasakan mataku memanas, bersiap menumpahkan kristal luka dari tempatnya. Ku gigit bibir bawahku, untuk menahan tangisku.

'_Hyung.. tidak adakah ruang dihatimu.. untukku?_'

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Berkali – kali, ku lirik arloji putih yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Aku memainkan saku blazerku. Ke palingkan wajahku kearah gerbang. Menanti kehadiran seseorang yang sudah setengah jam lebih ku tunggu.

"Hyung~!"

Aku menoleh dan segera tersenyum kecil, mendapati adikku yang tergesa menghampiriku. Sesekali dia nampak membenarkan letak tas punggungnya.

"Mian ne, hyung~.. Sehunnie mendapat banyak tugas dari Yoo saem." Ucap Sehun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, membuatku terkekeh.

"Gwaenchana saeng. Kajja.. pasti appa sudah menunggu kita^^"

Sehun mengangguk. Sungguh, aku merasa bangga padanya. Meskipun baru kelas VIII SMP.. dia sudah bertanggung jawab. Terbukti, dia sangat over protective padaku. Kadang aku heran, kakaknya.. aku atau Sehun? =.=a

"Hyung.. bagaimana?" tanya Sehun tiba – tiba yang sukses membuatku mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aish.. katanya hyung siswa tercerdas di angkatan hyung. Kenapa begitu saja hyung tak tanggap?" omel Sehun membuatku tak tahan ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Yakk! Baekkie hyung! Sakittt~" gerutunya.

"Kkkk~" aku hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi dongkolnya.

"Aishhh~" dia kembali mendengus.

"Arra.. hyung tahu apa maksudmu. hyung takut.." lirihku kemudian.

"Hyung.. jika hyung tak pernah mengungkapkannya.. bagaimana dia tahu jika dia menyakitimu?"

"Molla Sehun – ah… hyung bingung."

Kami kembali terdiam. hanya deru nafas kami yang mendominasi perjalanan kami ke rumah.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud dia?"

Sebuah suara membuatku dan Sehun membeku, dan saling menatap dengan tatapan '_siapa?_'

Ku lihat Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kenapa kalian malah diam saja, euhmm?"

Aku dan Sehun membalikkan tubuh kami bersamaan. Dan…

"Hyung ?" pekik kami bersamaan membuat orang tadi terkekeh geli.

"Waeyo~? Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti baru saja terlihat seperti bertemu hantu, eoh?"

"Karena.. bukankah hyung memang hantu?" ucap Sehun dengan polos membuatku melotot padanya.

"MWO?"

"Peace ^^V"

"Sudahlah.. gwaenchana.. kajja pulang. Ahjumma Byun pasti akan mengomeliku karena tak menjaga anak – anaknya. Haha :D"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Ku lirik Sehun yang raut wajahnya tiba – tiba berubah. Memang, sejak Sehun tahu jika aku menyimpan perasaan untuk namja ini – Chan Yeol hyung – dia agak euhmm bukan membencinya, kecewa lebih tepatnya.. kecewa atas ketidak pekaan Chan Yeol. Ck

"Hyung~ …"

Panggil Sehun tiba – tiba sembari menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat ku dan Chan Yeol hyung otomatis mengikuti pergerakannya ( karena kami memang jalan kaki setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah )

"Nde?" tanyaku was – was. Karena, baru kulihat ekspresi serius Sehun =.=

"Aku… mian ne hyung. Aku melupakan sesuatu… untukmu." Lirihnya sembari menunduk.

"Sesuatu? Untukku?"

"Hmmm" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Ku tatap Chan Yeol hyung yang juga nampak kebingungan.

"Apa?"

"Tadi pagi.. aku bertemu dengan Kris hyung. Dia.. memintaku untuk menanyakan nomor ponselmu.."

"MWO?" aku sangat terkejut. Kris hyung… kembali?

Ku lirik Chan Yeol hyung melalui sudut mataku. Entah kenapa, aku menangkap gelagat yang kurang menyenangkan darinya. Rahangnya mengeras, bisa kudengar gemeretak gigi gerahamnya. Dia… nampak marah. Aku jadi bingung.

"Kris hyung? Kris hyung… sudah kembali dari Jepang?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Ne.. dia bilang.. dia sangat merindukan hyung.." ucap Sehun lirih.

Hiii.. aku merasa aura hitam menguar di sampingku. Sekali lagi, ku lirik Chan Yeol hyung. Dan hasilnya? Aku menyesal. Chan Yeol hyung nampak menakutkan dengan ekspresinya sekarang. Eomma… aku takut

"Ahahahh~ kau jangan bercanda Sehun – ah.." ujarku dengan diiringi tawa hambar.

"Aku serius hyung!." Jawab Sehun dengan ketus.

Aku hanya menelan salivaku kasar. Aku benar – benar merasa terjepit. Tapi.. apakah Chan Yeol hyung marah karena cemburu? Semoga saja iya… jebal hyung.. jangan beri aku harapan kosong.

"Hyung.. gawaenchana?" tanya Sehun takut – takut.

"…"

"Hyung…" panggilnya seraya sedikit menggoyang – goyangkan bahu Chan Yeol hyung.

"Sehun – a.. jangan sampai hyungmu dekat dengan namja itu." Ucap Chan Yeol hyung datar. Dengan pandangan lurus.

Ku lirik Sehun yang tersenyum licik, eh? Jadi ini akal bulusnya? Ckck, adikku benar – benar jago acting -_-

"Waeyo~ hyung?"

"**A****ku.. tak ingin sahabatku terluka**."

~**Jedderrrr!**

Kau dengar, Sehun.. dia hanya menganggap hyungmu ini sahabat. Tak lebih! Kau dengar sendiri? Dia tak pernah menyadari perasaan hyungmu ini! Tak pernah!

Kurasakan mataku memanas.

~**Tess**

Buliran bening itu lolos, dari pelupuk mataku. Sehun nampak terkejut, namun aku tak peduli. Aku langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Sehun dan Chan Yeol hyung.

~**Brakkk**

Aku langsung masuk kekamar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan eomma dan appa di bawah. Aku terlalu sakit.. teramat sangat sakit..

Dengan segera, aku langsung mengambil ponselku, dan menghubungi nomor seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantuku. Ya.. Myung Soo hyung. Aku.. akan menyutujui tawarannya atas beasiswa di Amerika.

"Yeobseyeo.."

"…"

"Ne hyung.. aku setuju atas tawaran hyung."

"…"

" Tenang saja, appa dan eomma menyetujuinya."

"…"

"Seminggu lagi."

"…"

"Gomawo hyung.."

"…"

Aku langsung melempar ponselku, dan menenggelamkan wajahku di boneka koala pemberian Myung Soo hyung setahun lalu.

'H_yung... aku tak sanggup lagi'_

* * *

**-Chan Yeol PoV-**

* * *

Seminggu lebih Bark Hyun mendiamkanku. Seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Aku merasa hampa.. karena.. tak ada lagi yang mau mendengar curahan hatiku, dan juga bermanja – manja padaku. Meskipun di sekolah dia tersenyum saat berpapasan denganku, tapi begitu kami 'keluar' dari lingkungan sekolah, sikapnya berubah.

Aku… kehilangan sosok sahabatku… sosok yang aku sayang dan aku cin_ Eh?

"Hyung!"

Aku tersadar saat seseorang menggerakan tangannya di depan wajahku. Seseorang itu adalah namdongsaengku, Sung Min.

"Nde?"

"Hyung sedari tadi melamun, aku kan meminta hyung untuk mengajariku matematika, bukan menontonmu melamun." Ujarnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Mian Sung Min - ah.." ucapku tulus.

"Gwaenchana^^. Hyung.. tadi kulihat Baek Hyun hyung bersama seorang namja."

~**Deg**

Entah kenapa, mendengar penuturan Sung Min, kurasakan dadaku sakit. Ada perasaan tak rela yang mendatangiku sekarang.

"Namja?" kurasakan suaraku tercekat.

"Nde.. kalau tak salah.. Baek Hyun hyung memanggilnya… eungg~ Soo… Soo.. ah Myung Soo!" imbuhnya dengan jari telunjuk yang ia acungkan keatas.

"Myung Soo?" ulangku.

Aish.. aku tahu betul siapa Myung Soo. Dia Hoobaeku yang menyukai Baek Hyun. Myung Soo mengenal Baek Hyun pun karenaku. Ada rasa menyesal karena mengenalkan mereka yang menyambangiku sekarang.

**_Drttttt**

Getar ponsel di saku jeans – ku membuatku kembali tersadar. Dengan susah payah, ku rogoh sakuku. Semoga saja Baek Hyun yang menghubungiku. 

* * *

| **From : Sehun**

**Hyung, aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu, 2 hari lagi di XX Café, tepat pukul 11. Ingat, empat mata. **|

* * *

Aku mengernyit, mendapati gaya bahasa yang Sehun gunakan. Ini.. secara tidak langsung…. Mengancamku.

Ku lirik Sung Min yang ternyata sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya. Ku ambil buku PR-nya, dan mengecek tugas – tugasnya. Setelah selesai, ku angkat tubuh Sung Min, dan membaringkannya di kasur king size dengan sprei bergambar anime favoritnya.

Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

Saat aku memasuki kamarku, tanpa sadar aku tergerak untuk melangkah menuju balkon, yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan balkon kamar Baekhyun. Aku mengernyit, tidak biasanya lampu kamar Baek Hyun sudah dipadamkan. Ku lirik arlojiku. 08.00 p.m ( KST ). Hhhh.. sudahlah.. aku lebih baik istirahat sekarang. 

__Keesokan Harinya….._

Aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang guru di sekolah ini. Hah.. rasa sesak ini.. kenapa tak kunjung reda? Sejak kemarin.. tapi malah bertambah sesak disaat aku tahu kediaman keluarga Byun sangat sepi.

"Saem.. anda tahu keberadaan Baekhyun?" tanya seorang siswa tiba – tiba.

"Baekhyun?" ulangku memastikan.

"Ne.. Byun Baek Hyun. Bukankah anda dan dia.. tetangga?"

"…"

Aku hanya membatu di tempat. Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa – apa. Arghhh~ Baekhyunie.. kau membuat hyung frustasi.

"Ne.."

"Saya fikir anda tahu saem.. Baek Hyun sudah 4 hari ini _lost contact _dengan kami."

~**DEG**

4 hari dia bilang? 4 hari?. Sekarang Aku berjalan dengan gontai. Aku merasakan tubuhku lemas.. amat lemas. Fikiranku dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun.

"Saem.. saya permisi.."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemas. Aku kembali melangkah, dan segera mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang tersedia.

**_Drrttt**

Aku tersentak disaat kurasakan ponselku kembali bergetar. Jujur.. penampilanku kali ini sangat kacau, wajah pucat… kantung mata yang menebal, dan hitam..

Pantas saja siswa tadi nampak terkejut saat aku menoleh -_-

Baiklah kembali ke ponselku yang tadi bergetar. Dengan susah payah.. aku mengeluarkannya dari saku blazerku.

* * *

| **From : Sehun**

**Hyung..**

**Mian jika aku menganggu..**

**Aku memajukan permintaanku. Temuilah aku di XX café sekarang..**

**Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Sebelum…**

**TERLAMBAT! **|

* * *

~BRAKKK

Aku langsung menyambar kunci mobilku. Tak ku hiraukan pandangan aneh para guru.. dan panggilan dari…. Miss Kim. Aku tak mempedulikan apapun lagi, yang penting keinginanku untuk bertemu Baekhyun terwujud.

Aku hanya menunduk, mendapati Sehun yang sedang menatapku tajam.

"Tak tahukah hyung… hyungku benar – benar tersakiti.."

"…" Aku mematung. Baekhyun… aku.. menyakitinya  
.

.

.

**_Flashback On_**

_-Author PoV-_

_Seorang namja tengah berjongkok di depan seorang namja manis yang duduk di bangku sebuah taman. Seluruh pengunjung nampak memperhatikan mereka berdua._

"A_ku sudah lama menyukaimu… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku..?" tanya sang namja- lain dengan tubuh jangkung - serius sembari menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah._

"…"

_Sang namja manis hanya mampu menutup mulutnya menahan haru. Matanya berkaca – kaca… jangan lupakan pipi chubby – nya yang memerah._

"H_yung… kau serius?" tanya namja manis tadi dengan suara tercekat._

"T_entu^^"_

"I_-iya hyung…" jawab namja manis tadi yang ternyata Baekhyun dengan malu – malu._

"…_hmffttt"_

_Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. '__**memangnya ada yang lucu?**__' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati_

"G_omawo Baekkie – ya... setidaknya aku tidak akan gugup saat nanti mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ye Jin nanti..^^"_

_**DEG**_

"M_aksud hyung?" suara Baekhyun menjadi bergetar, namun.. Chan Yeol – namja tadi – tak merasakannya, karena fikirannya masih dipenuhi sosok gadis bernama Kim Ye Jin itu._

"A_ku.. sedang berlatih untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.. oh.. dia datang. Anyeong Baekkie – ya.."_

"A_ anyeong.. hyung.. Hwaiting^^9"_

_Seperginya Chan Yeol.. namja manis tadi.. menangis tersedu – sedu.. membuat orang – orang yang tadi memperhatikannya, hanya menatapnya iba.._

"_Hiks.. appo… neomu appo.." lirih Baekhyun sembari memukul dada kirinya pelan._

_-Author PoV End-_

_**_Flashback End_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku.. mencengkram kemejaku. Bodohnya aku.. aku benar – benar tak peka!

"Hyung.. pergilah.."

Aku mendongak, mendapati wajah tampan Sehun yang mengulas senyum tulus.

"Kejar hyung di Bandara sekarang."

"MWO?"

"Ne… hyung kan berangkat ke Amerika…" Ucapannya terhenti sembari melirik arloji hitamnya "sekarang." Sambungnya.

Dengan segera, ku sambar kunci mobilku, dan ponselku. Ah.. tak lupa blazer hitamku yang yang tersampir di kursi.

"Gomawo, Sehun – ah.." gumamku.

"Ne, hyung.. cheonma^^" 

_At Incheon International Airport.._

_O geudae gaseum apeun mareun jebal haji marayo, Naman saranghanda malhaetjanhayo_

_Jebal ireohke na tteonaji mayo, mayo, mayo, mayo_

Aku terhenyak… lagu itu.. menyindirku telak. Dengan segera, ku edarkan pandanganku. Tepat saat aku melihat siluet bayangan Baekhyun..

"Baekkie – ya…!"

Ku lihat dia menoleh, dan aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

~**Grep**

" _Kajima dareun sarami saenggyeonni, Wae jakku naegeseo meoreojyeo nal michige hajima" _bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang dalam pelukanku. Dan… air mata lolos dari mataku.

"Hy-hyung…" ucapnya terbata.

"Jebal… kajima.. hiks.."

Tak ku pedulikan pandangan orang – orang disini. Yang aku rasakan, justru rasa bahagia yang mendominasi hatiku, dan perasaanku.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. hyung.. terlalu menyakitimu. Hiks. Kau boleh menghukum hyung.. sampai lukamu sembuh, asal jangan tinggalkan hyung.." mohonku.

"Hyung~ hiks.. apa yang hyung lakukan?" lirihnya

"…"

Segera ku hapus air mataku kasar. Dan.. ku renggangkan pelukanku. Ku tatap wajah manisnya yang ternoda air mata – yang selalu dikarenakan diriku –

Dengan segera, aku berlutut dihadapannya, sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna _sapphire blue _, dihadapannya.

"Hyung.. kau tak mempermainkanku, kan?"

"Aniya.. hyung serius.." ucapku bersungguh – sungguh. " maukah…. Kau menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak?" tanyaku serius.

"Hy-hyung.." serunya tak percaya.

"Jawab.. iya atau tidak." Tegasku.

"Ne… aku mau…" ucapnya dengan tetesan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Aku pun kembali menangis.. menangis haru karena… namja manis ini benar – benar tulus mencintai pria bodoh sepertiku.

Aku langsung memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya, dan langsung bangkit… kemudian memeluknya erat. Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan di loby bandara ini.

"Saranghae, Baeekie – ya.." bisikku lembut.

"Nado hyung.."

* * *

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The End ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Akhirnya.. selesai juga FF absurd ini *tumpengan bareng Kyu oppa. RCL please. Oh iya… untuk kata – kata diatas yang bercetak tebal di scene awal.. itu adalah penyesuaian untuk 'WORDS THAT HURT ME' ^^**

**Dan Maaf untuk penggambaran karakter Baekhyun yang lebay dan cengeng -_-**

**Wanna review?**

**.**

**.**

**Lala Tampan(?)**


End file.
